1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to improvements and/or innovations in the field of receptacle construction. More particularly, it relates to a multi-purpose receptacle which may be used as a plant or flower pot or stand, a floor-type ash tray, a waste basket, etc., said receptacle being preferably formed by utilizing discarded, worn-out pneumatic motor vehicle tires.
2. Description of Related Art
Wingerter U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,611 shows using discarded pneumatic tires as a container for plants and other materials. In that reference the metal vehicle wheel is kept intact with the vehicle tire assembled thereon. The size of the container is determined totally by the size of the original tire. In the present invention the receptacle may be between one-eighth and three-quarters of the size of the original tire. Additionally, in the present invention, the body of the receptacle has a substantially cylindrical upper portion and a downward converging lower portion, a shape quite different from that of Wingerter.
Lederbauer U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,577 shows a noise absorbing wall made of worn tires used as a planter. However, the structure and method of applicant are quite different from the structure shown in this reference.